


Warm & Sweet

by jichanxo



Category: Real Person Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: Baking, Boyfriends, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jichanxo/pseuds/jichanxo
Summary: Magus does his best to butter up Jokrono to get a taste of the cookies he's making. Spoiler alert: He fails, but it's cute anyway.
Relationships: Flex/Herds, Jokrono/MagusVerborum





	Warm & Sweet

Focused on the task of making cookies, Jokrono hardly noticed the presence of another person until their arms were wrapped around his waist. He felt a weight against his back as Magus leaned against him, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck before resting his head on his shoulder.

Jokrono sighed. He was familiar with this routine.

“What do you want?”

Magus pouted. “What do you mean, ‘what do you want’? Can’t I just enjoy having my boyfriend in my arms?”

“You’re horrendous, but you’re never this horrendous unless you want something.” Jokrono continued to stir chocolate chips into the rest of the cookie batter. “If you think I’ll let you have any of this, you’re sorely mistaken.”

“Did I ever tell you how much I love you?”

“Every morning.”

“Then did I ever tell you how handsome you look?”

Jokrono rolled his eyes. “Only when I’m cooking, apparently.”

“That’s not true!” He paused. “Well, that doesn’t matter!”

Jokrono made a show of sighing again.

“C’mon!” Magus pouted, “I know you’re eating some anyway.”

“I’m the one making it, so it’s only fair I can eat some.” He smiled. “You haven’t done anything.”

Magus pulled away and continued to whine. “That’s not faaaaaair.”

“See? You’re done with the cuddling as soon as you realise you aren’t getting any food. I can see right through you.”

“W-What?” He gaped. “No! If you want it, I’ve got so much cuddling left in me!”

Jokrono grabbed a lined baking tray and began to put the mixture on it.

“It’s alright, I can survive without it. In a few minutes I’m not going to have any cookie dough to tempt you with anyway.”

“Dammit.”

Jokrono put the tray in the oven, setting a timer.

“Think you can bear to wait 15 minutes?”

“Well, I don’t exactly have a choice now, do I?”

“Come now, it can’t be that bad.” He leaned up to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “After all, you’ve got your… what did you call me? Your handsome boyfriend.”

Magus grumbled. “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Okay, maybe I don’t, but once those cookies are out of the oven, not even you can stop me from getting to them.”

“Good thing I don’t intend to.”


End file.
